DESCRIPTION (taken from applicant) [unreadable] [unreadable] This conference will elaborate on the importance and utility of the application of computational approaches using a systems biology approach to assess world-wide endocrine disruptions. This will include genomic sequencing (new models) database mining, genome wide expression analysis and molecular modeling. The audience will consist of comparative endocrinologist and this group will be equipped to evaluate and understand the corpus of information of animal cellular physiology in the context of environmental challenges and endocrine disruption in the natural biota of the world. Integration of this information with genomic data in turn will lead to a new animal models, which will inform human genomic/toxicological studies from a phylogenetic perspective. The venue is the XV International Conference of Comparative Endocrinology to be held in Boston May 23-28, 2005. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]